Dans le Gaz
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Cuddy est en colère et House est dans les vapes.
1. Chapter 1

_Pffiou. Ca f'sait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?_

_Moi même je n'y croyais plus. _

_Le bateau House a coulé depuis un moment maintenant et j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester accrochée à la planche. Vos reviews m'aident à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je vous ai promis de finir toutes mes fics et je compte bien m'y tenir._

_See ya._

* * *

**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du Concours n°6 du forum Sweetsauce.**

**_Sujet : __Un essai clinique a lieu a l'hôpital. Tous les médecins ont pour obligation de se constituer en binôme, et de tester, enfermés dans une piece pendant 4h d'affilée, un nouveau médicament sensé "relaxer et désinhiber" les individus. Chacun leur tour ils devront ainsi noter leur conclusion sur les effets produits sur leur partenaire..._**

**Il y aura deux parties.  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_Se déroule après le 05x10. Cuddy n'a pas encore sa frange d'abstinence._

**vvv_  
_**

Foreman rangea le stylo dans sa blouse puis déposa le calepin sur le bureau tandis que le docteur Taylor s'installait sur son siège.  
_ Vous avez fini votre compte rendu ? demanda le chercheur en réprimant un bâillement.  
_ Tout est là. répondit le neurologue. Avec en pièces jointes les résultats de l'étude sur mon collègue, le Docteur Taub.  
_ Parfait. Il semblerait qu'il ne manque plus que celui du Docteur House.  
Foreman réprima difficilement un sourire. Connaissant son supérieur, il savait que Taylor allait attendre longtemps.  
_ Avez-vous des remarques en particulier dont vous voudriez me faire part ?  
_ Très sincèrement, il se pourrait que les résultats soient faussés pour le Docteur Taub. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait pris des cachets pour une migraine, trois heures avant l'essai.  
_ Hum, je vois. C'est embêtant.  
Le neurologue hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un instant et tourna une dernière fois son regard vers le chercheur.  
_ Ah. Et j'ai cru déceler par la suite une curieuse propension à la confession.  
_ Hum... émit à nouveau un Taylor pensif.

**Dans le gaz.**

_Dix heures plus tôt._

House roula des yeux.

Que faisait-il dans le bureau de sa supérieure déjà ?

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir atterri sur le canapé du cabinet de son meilleur ami après une nuit blanche gâchée à élucider une tuberculose osseuse.  
Un peu plus tard, il avait été extirpé d'un sommeil sans rêves par l'odeur d'un café et de beignets qu'il s'était alors empressé de libérer de la poigne de Wilson avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste défensif.  
Tout en enfournant les beignets en entier dans sa bouche, il s'était attendu à être assommé de questions de rhétorique de la part de l'oncologue. Après tout, trois jours plus tôt, il lui avait asséné maintes et maintes fois qu'il lui fallait faire un grand pas dans sa relation avec Cuddy.  
Et ce grand pas, il l'avait fait.  
Il en avait fait même deux.  
De sa moto au perron. Du perron à sa moto.  
Encore.  
Toujours cette même distance, mais cette fois-ci avec une certaine confusion.  
Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'appelle ou lui envoie un message par rapport au bureau…

Et face à cette maison plongée dans le noir, il avait à nouveau fini par abandonner, ne se sentant plus l'audace de défoncer sa porte à coups de canne.

Après cette nuit, il s'était retrouvé avec deux cas se chevauchant sur les bras. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis.

Il s'était donc attendu à ce que son ami lui saute à la gorge, qu'il lui sorte malicieusement qu'offrir un meuble à sa supérieure était considéré comme une demande en mariage dans certaines tribus… Mais il n'en avait rien fait.  
Et ça l'avait préoccupé, au point qu'il se demandât si Wilson était mourant.

Par la suite, celui-ci avait été bref et s'appliquait à le virer de son bureau en prétextant avoir un rendez-vous quand la doyenne avait débarqué dans la pièce, le visage fermé.  
House avait vu l'oncologue se raidir à sa vue mais il n'avait pas relevé, trop occupé à dévorer sa supérieure du regard en se demandant si elle avait compris, à travers son cadeau, qu'il lui présentait ses excuses.

Elle s'était adressée à lui, distante et froide.  
Pour toute réaction, il avait cligné des yeux avant de boire une gorgée du café.  
Elle avait à nouveau formé des mots avec sa bouche, mais il était resté à mille lieux des phrases qu'elle formait et des informations censées remonter jusqu'à son cerveau.

Car à ce moment, il n'avait eu qu'une envie.  
Dormir.

De son côté, elle avait semblé n'avoir qu'un seul désir.  
L'emmerder.

Et il avait su qu'il allait devoir encore s'en contenter. Au même titre qu'il s'en était contenté ces dernières années. Parce que la laisser l'emmerder c'était profiter de sa présence et de son attention, ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes. Des minutes qu'il chérissait bien malgré lui et pendant lesquelles, il ne courait aucun risque de la blesser… Même si, professionnellement parlant, c'était une vraie plaie.

D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, il avait soupiré de fatigue. Elle l'avait remarqué, ça l'avait agacée. Wilson avait grogné. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard avant de mettre en joue House.

Le diagnosticien avait alors vidé son gobelet et s'était levé, constatant ironiquement combien elle était avenante alors qu'il venait de se taper deux cas sans rentrer une seule fois chez lui.  
Il lui devait bien ça après tout… un peu de brusquerie.  
Il l'avait alors vu se crisper à ces quelques mots mais il s'en était foutu royalement sur le moment.  
Parce qu'elle était belle.  
Parce qu'elle s'était faite belle... Et à cette pensée, il avait déglutit difficilement en se demandant pour qui.

Elle avait rajouté quelque chose en faisant signe de lui emboiter le pas. Alors il l'avait suivi. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi… mais il l'avait suivi dans un silence quasi religieux. Quelque chose l'avait inexorablement attiré dans ses filets…  
Son nouveau parfum peut être.  
Elle ne portait pas de décolleté plongeant.  
Oui, son parfum. C'était sûrement ça.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait pris au piège ; debout au milieu de son bureau, nonchalamment appuyé contre sa canne. Elle lui faisait un listing de ses dernières insubordinations. Rien de bien méchant.  
Mais il n'était pas bête. Un peu distrait par ses mèches ébènes qui virevoltaient peut-être, mais définitivement pas bête.  
Il savait que les reproches sur les IRM, biopsies et autres analyses coûteuses de la dernière semaine n'étaient qu'une introduction à un sujet délicat qu'elle se refusait d'aborder tout de suite avec lui. Un sujet dont Wilson était au courant et pour lequel il ne semblait pas être du même accord que la doyenne.

_ Vous savez combien ça coûte à l'hôpital House ?! En avez-vous-même conscience ?!

Il réajusta sa prise sur sa canne et fit craquer sa nuque, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Il ne savait pas trop dans quelle émotion il pataugeait, si c'était de l'énervement, de l'entichement, de la fatigue...  
Mais il était sûr d'une chose : A cet instant précis, elle l'horripilait et il avait envie de l'embrasser.

_ Et à chaque fois, ça vous passe par-dessus la tête !

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant nullement de quoi elle parlait. Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure malgré elle, contrariée.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

_ House ! Vous m'écoutez au moins ?!  
Merde.  
_ Bien sûr que non ! admit-il en détachant subitement le regard de son objet de convoitise. Vous êtes comme un de ces vieux disques qui tournent sans arrêt ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écouter ce que je connais déjà par cœur !

La doyenne se renfrogna, excédée. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait vu fixer ses lèvres mais elle était bien trop en colère contre lui pour se sentir flattée. Et à cette colère se mêlait une déception telle qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de lui tenir tête. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page, même si la douleur qui en résultait semblait se décupler jour après jour.  
Surtout depuis ce jour…  
Elle se pinça les lèvres puis repartit à la charge :  
_ Vous me ferez le double de vos consultations cette semaine !  
Il opina silencieusement.  
Il ne les ferait pas et elle le savait.  
_ Sympa votre bureau. fit-il remarquer d'un ton se voulant détaché.  
Elle se crispa, mal à l'aise, un tas de souvenirs et d'émotions remontant subitement à la surface. Le diagnosticien scruta un long moment son visage fermé avant de juger bon de changer de sujet. Il lui sembla qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle se remettait les idées en place, il reprit la parole.  
_ Et si on sautait les préliminaires pour en venir aux vraies raisons pour lesquelles vous m'avez fait venir à votre bureau ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais mon cerveau fonctionne toujours.  
Puisqu'il introduisait le sujet…  
Cuddy se lança sans sourcilier :  
_ Ça tombe bien, parce que je vous ai trouvé une activité pour laquelle vous pourrez l'utiliser sans trop le fatiguer.  
_ Coucher avec vous me fatiguera autant mentalement que physiquement mais je ne suis pas contre.  
Elle ignora sa dernière remarque et enchaina en durcissant le ton :  
_ Le Docteur Erwan Taylor a besoin d'un nombre assez important de médecins pour un essai clinique…  
_ C'est un hôpital universitaire Cuddy, démerdez-vous pour trouver des candidats. l'interrompit-il en comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.  
_ C'est mon hôpital House et jusqu'à maintenant je suis votre patron. répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.  
Le diagnosticien soupira bruyamment. Qu'elle était chiante à ne jamais se démonter ! De façon générale, il aimait ce trait de caractère chez elle mais là, ça l'irritait plus qu'autre chose.  
_ Je suis crevé ! Je mérite un peu de repos après toutes ces heures passées sur mon dernier cas !  
_ Vous pourrez vous reposer en bossant pour Taylor. Vous n'aurez juste qu'à vous allonger et noter des observations. Ça ne vous prendra pas la journée, juste quatre heures. D'ailleurs, Foreman est déjà au courant et semble…

House ferma un instant les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure. En temps normal, Cuddy ne lui aurait jamais demandé d'aller perdre son temps avec les chercheurs de l'hôpital. Entre les cas et les consultations qu'il lui devait, il avait bien à faire... De plus, ses arguments reposaient principalement sur son statut de supérieure hiérarchique…  
Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose et il était certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode de la main sur son sein. En prime, elle semblait vouloir se débarrasser de lui tout en étant certaine de savoir où il serait localisé…  
Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa, frappé par la solution.

Cuddy, quant à elle, continuait de lui exposer la situation, inconsciente du trouble soudain qui agitait son employé.  
_ … Alors si Foreman et les autres sont tentés par l'expérience, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me laisser enquiquiner par un médecin qui fait à peine le quart du travail que je lui demande ! Et je suis certaine que cet essai va vous intéresser malgré vous, Taylor a mis au point…  
_ Ok.  
Elle se tut puis le dévisagea, interloquée.  
_ Ok ? reprit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
_ Ok. répéta-t-il simplement avant de lui donner son dos. Si les autres sont partants, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une douche à prendre.  
_ Très… Très bien. conclut la doyenne. Vous me rejoindrez au quatrième étage après ça.  
Elle ne pensait pas qu'il plierait si facilement…  
« Sûrement la fatigue.» pensa-t-elle.  
Alors qu'elle l'observait traverser le hall en clopinant rapidement, elle l'entendit distinctement lâcher un sonore :  
_ Vous me rejoignez quand vous voulez sous la douche Docteur Cuddy !  
Elle grinça des dents.

**vvv**

_ Voyons Taylor, il ne va pas vous manger. rassura Cuddy d'une voix quelque peu compatissante.  
_ Vous êtes sûre qu'on parle du même Grégory House ? répliqua celui-ci en triturant nerveusement son stylo.  
_ House a un goût prononcé pour la recherche. Vous verrez, il vous surprendra.  
Le chercheur grogna légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur les infirmiers qui s'afféraient à équiper les différentes cellules d'observation.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le Docteur Cuddy avait insisté pour que House fasse partie de la liste des médecins participants. De plus, à cause de sa consommation quotidienne de Vicodin, le produit du jour à tester lui était contre indiqué ce qui lui retirait un sujet précieux à observer.  
_ En parlant du loup… chuchota la doyenne en lui montrant d'un signe de tête son collègue qui venait de débarquer.  
_ 10 heures ! Le grand Grégory House fait son apparition, frais comme un gardon ! On finit quand ?! s'exclama-t-il avec force.  
Taylor lança un regard implorant à sa supérieure. Elle l'ignora en faisant mine de se concentrer sur la liste des médecins qu'elle avait en mains.  
Quatre enjambées plus tard et le diagnosticien se retrouvait à leurs côtés.  
_ Docteur House. salua le chercheur.  
_ Elisabeth. répondit-il  
Taylor tiqua et lança de nouveau un regard significatif à la doyenne. Elle fit mine de dépoussiérer sa manche.  
_ Et cet essai ? C'est à quel sujet ? relança House en observant le monde qui les entourait.  
_ Aujourd'hui, nous testons une nouvelle solution pour la relaxation et la désinhibition.  
_ Hum… Intéressant. J'ai hâte de commencer.  
Cuddy sourit victorieusement.  
_ Vous voyez. glissa-t-elle à Taylor qui n'en revenait pas de ne pas être mort noyé sous une vague d'insultes.  
House tendit le bras vers l'une des caisses médicales et en sorti une seringue.  
_ C'est le produit ? questionna-t-il en la détaillant avec attention.  
_ Oui ! Un exemplaire est d'ores et déjà disponible dans votre cellule d'observation. Le docteur Bryan devrait nous rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Ce sera votre sujet. exposa le chercheur. Josh le branchera à l'électrocardiogramme qui imprimera au fur et à mesure les courbes cardiaques et une série de calculs binaires. Ainsi, vous pourrez les étudier tout en observant le sujet.  
Le diagnosticien hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
_ Parfait. finit-il en retirant le capuchon de la seringue. Cela promet d'être vraiment passionnant.  
_ Et comment ! renchérit Cuddy avec son sourire bureaucratique. Sur ce, je vous laisse Messieurs et je vous souhaite bon cou…  
Elle hoqueta subitement de douleur en sentant une aiguille se ficher brièvement dans son cou.  
Elle se plaqua alors vivement une main sur la nuque et tourna mécaniquement la tête en direction de House, partagée entre effarement et complète horreur.  
_ Oups. émit celui-ci d'un air impitoyable.  
Elle ne dit rien, encore sous le choc. Elle se contenta simplement de le fixer, constatant malgré elle que le bleu clair de ses yeux avait laissé place à une teinte plus sombre.  
Elle voulut parler, dire quelque chose, réagir… Mais rien ne vint.  
Elle venait de réaliser que House l'avait piégée et qu'elle allait devoir passer les quatre prochaines heures en sa compagnie.  
Elle entendit à peine Taylor glapir nerveusement quand House lui lança la seringue vide avant de se diriger vers la cellule. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'un des infirmiers de rapprocher d'elle avec les électrodes…  
La main toujours sur la nuque, elle s'énumérait juste les différentes façons de tuer un homme.  
Lentement, et dans la douleur la plus totale.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

_Ça me fait chaud au cœur. ^^_

* * *

_ Vous allez rester muette pendant les trois heures qui vont suivre ? Pas que ça me déplaise ; ne pas entendre votre agaçante voix rauque ravi mes oreilles…  
Il mentait, il adorait le timbre de sa voix.  
_ Mais quitte à être coincés ici, autant se taper la discut' non ? Et si vous me parliez de lui ?  
Elle se crispa mais se borna à l'ignorer sans broncher, réajustant sa position sur le lit.  
House continua le plus naturellement possible, réussissant malgré lui à gommer toute déception dans sa voix.  
_ Il est brun ? Blond ? Petit ? Gros ?  
Elle expira longuement. Au moment même où elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans cette pièce avec lui, rattachée à ces électrodes, elle avait compris qu'il avait tout deviné. Elle le maudissait, lui et sa perspicacité.  
Voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement, House décida d'augmenter la pression d'un cran. Il se leva de son siège et se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Elle n'émit aucun mouvement, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraitre. Il en profita pour frôler son oreille droite de ses lèvres.  
_ Est-ce qu'il me ressemble ?  
Le cœur de Cuddy manqua un battement avant de pomper son sang à une vitesse ahurissante, ce que ne manqua pas la machine de signaler par des petits bruits stridents.  
Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien tandis qu'un imperceptible grognement franchissait celles de sa supérieure.  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Il fallait qu'elle continue de l'ignorer, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Elle avait bien réussi à le faire pendant une heure, il lui fallait juste tenir trois de plus… Sa mâchoire se serra. Pourquoi se leurrer ? Elle ne pourrait pas tenir aussi longtemps. Au diable l'essai clinique, il était temps qu'elle reprenne le dessus et qu'elle gagne cette partie !  
House n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se délectant de la situation et de la proximité de son corps. Il espérait bien que la solution prendrait effet, voir la doyenne de l'hôpital désinhibée promettait d'être un spectacle intéressant.  
_ Il utilise une canne lui aussi ?  
C'en était trop. Elle se saisit de la deuxième seringue et la planta subitement dans le cou de son employé. Il se redressa vivement dans un cri de protestation, croisant au passage son regard assassin.  
_ Mais vous êtes malade ! Je suis sous Vicodin ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant prestement l'aiguille de son cou.  
_ Et j'espère bien que le savant cocktail qui va suivre cette injection vous abrutira assez pendant les prochaines heures !  
_ Vous ferez moins la fière quand je tomberai dans le coma ! répliqua-t-il.  
_ Je me ferai au contraire le plaisir de vous libérer une chambre House !  
Il soupira. Il espérait la faire sortir de ses gongs, mais pas à ce point.  
_ Il est brun, de taille moyenne, il a quarante-cinq ans et lui au moins ne passe pas son temps à m'envoyer des signaux contradictoires ! cracha-t-elle.  
Elle avait fini par craquer. Comme toujours.  
Il fronça les sourcils, passablement contrarié.  
_ Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?!  
La doyenne ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans rien dire, la colère ne cessant de croitre.  
_ Vous m'aguichez un temps comme une adolescente en rut et du jour au lendemain, vous sortez déjà avec le premier venu !  
_ Ma main, votre tête et le mur. Ça vous laisse vaguement entendre quelque chose House ?! persiffla-t-elle en refoulant son envie de lui fracasser l'électrocardiogramme sur le crâne.  
_ La menace physique maintenant… Vous avez décidément le don de m'exciter ! railla-t-il en se massant énergiquement la nuque.  
_ Et vous semblez avoir la mémoire courte House ! A moins que cette blonde vous ait sucé tout votre pognon il y a trois jours au point que vous rétrogradiez !?  
_ Oh. émit-il faiblement en laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps.  
C'était donc ça…  
Il se retint de lui répliquer sarcastiquement que si elle avait eu à sucer quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été son argent et regagna son siège.  
Après s'être jaugés un instant en attendant une nouvelle attaque verbale, ils finirent par se murer dans un silence de plomb.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la rage de Cuddy avait fini par s'évanouir. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte du produit distillé dans son sang et s'était alors calée confortablement dans le lit en se disant qu'il valait mieux profiter de cette douce torpeur qui l'engourdissait agréablement.  
Elle se sentait bizarrement bien. Même trop bien. Taylor avait décidément fait du bon boulot…  
Un léger gémissement sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées. Elle s'était sentie tellement reposée qu'elle en avait fini par oublier la présence du diagnosticien.  
Intriguée, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, toujours allongée sur le flanc.  
Il était en train de tirer nerveusement sur son col en poussant des soupirs d'agacement.  
Alerte, Cuddy se redressa totalement.  
_ Tout va bien House ?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à distendre son T-shirt.  
_ House !  
_ On crève de chaud ici. Vous n'avez pas chaud ?  
La doyenne leva les sourcils, interloquée. La température de la pièce était tout sauf chaude, voire même tempérée.  
_ Non House. Il fait même frais. finit-elle par répondre. Arrêtez de vous agiter.  
_ Je ne suis pas agité Cuddy. Je vais très bien. Je vais même super bien. répondit-il d'un ton calme qui tranchait avec l'effervescence qui émanait de son corps.  
Cuddy parcourut la pièce du regard et aperçut sur le petit meuble à pharmacie une bouteille et des gobelets.  
_ Prenez de l'eau, vous vous sentirez mi… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
Alors qu'elle s'était de nouveau concentrée sur lui, elle l'avait vu déboutonner sa chemise et la jeter au sol.  
_ Ça ne se voit pas non ? répondit-il toujours aussi calmement avant d'attraper à deux mains les bords de son T-shirt.  
Elle entrouvrit la bouche de surprise quand il retira son haut le plus naturellement du monde.

Instant de flottement.  
Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

_ House… Vous êtes à moitié nu. finit-elle par constater bêtement sans pour autant lâcher son torse découvert du regard.  
_ Et vous, vous êtes définitivement trop habillée.  
Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son regard tomba plus bas.  
Son jean bâillait.  
Elle ferma instantanément les yeux.  
Oh mon Dieu son jean bâillait !

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi ; raide, les paupières closes et le rythme cardiaque quelque peu perturbé mais le bruit distinct d'une boucle de ceinture la ramena vite à la réalité.  
Il était en train de déboutonner son jean. Elle paniqua.  
_ House ! Bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle en arrachant les électrodes de son bras droit.  
Elle sauta du lit et fondit dans sa direction tandis qu'il baissait sa braguette.  
_ Stop ! ordonna-t-elle en posant une main autoritaire sur la sienne.  
Il se figea.  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda-t-il tristement, visiblement blessé par son ton.  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perturbée.  
_ Vous… Je… Quoi ? finit-elle par balbutier en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
L'expression douce de son visage jurait avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pire. Ces traits reposés et ce bleu quasi serein… Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis au moins vingt ans.  
Elle fit un pas, il en fit un autre. Leurs mains n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Le souffle de House faisait virevolter quelques mèches de sa supérieure qui, perdue dans son regard, n'y prêtait aucune attention.  
_ Cette fois-ci, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. finit-il par dire en brisant le silence.  
_ De quoi ? D'essayer de vous mettre à poil en ma présence ? tenta de plaisanter la doyenne.  
Il ne rentra pas dans son jeu.  
_ De vous blesser. précisa-t-il simplement.  
La gorge de Cuddy se noua.  
_ D'habitude, vous ne parlez pas autant House. déclara-t-elle difficilement.  
_ Humpf… Je pourrais tenter un accio bureau même si je suis quasiment certain d'être un moldu.  
Les lèvres de la directrice s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.  
_ Je crois que je suis dans le gaz. constata le diagnosticien.  
Elle hocha distraitement la tête.  
Il laissa retomber sa main, faisant alors celle de Cuddy rencontrer son jean.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent bien malgré elle le bord cotonneux de son caleçon puis la peau tendue de son ventre. Elle se sentit faible tout d'un coup, incroyablement faible. Et la vue de cette légère ligne de poils qui disparaissait sous le tissu n'arrangeait rien à son trouble.  
_ Cette fille, je l'ai payée pour chanter Coconut…. marmonna-t-il.  
_ Hein ? Pardon ?!  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.  
_ Rien. susurra-t-il.  
Elle l'observa un moment. Il était bel et bien dans le gaz pour ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle le caressait et que son souffle s'était considérablement raréfié depuis qu'il s'était serré contre elle.  
_ Faut vous rebrancher. finit-il par trancher en s'éloignant tout en reboutonnant son jean.  
Elle se retint de justesse de protester contre cette soudaine distance entre eux et retourna sur le lit.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait soigneusement à repositionner les électrodes sur son bras, il reprit la conversation d'un ton neutre.  
_ Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi. Au moins pendant trois heures… C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me forcer à participer à l'essai clinique. Wilson était au courant et bien entendu, il n'a pas cautionné votre plan. Vous vouliez avoir ce rendez-vous dans mon dos parce que vous avez peur de ce que ça implique.  
Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux alors que l'électrocardiogramme émettait des bruits un peu plus stridents que d'ordinaire. Finalement, elle regrettait le House bourru et fermé qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Ce House confident et bavard était flippant et la mettait mal à l'aise.  
_ C'est ridicule… souffla-t-elle enfin.  
_ Sortir avec un autre, au stade de notre relation équivaut à me tromper. répliqua-t-il posément.  
Sa supérieure inspira profondément. Ils étaient en train d'avoir enfin une conversation d'adultes et même s'ils étaient tous les deux dans les vapes à cause du produit, elle devait bien admettre que passer à côté de cette opportunité serait une erreur.  
_ Vous êtes certain que nous avons une relation House ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous mettez un point d'honneur à ce que nous n'ayons aucune relation. Oui j'ai voulu me débarrasser de vous, et non ce n'est pas parce que je me sens mal à l'aise de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas vous mais parce que vous sabotez tous mes rendez-vous.  
Il fut secoué d'un léger rire nerveux.  
_ Détrompez-vous Cuddy, vous êtes assez douée pour saboter vous-même vos rendez-vous ! se moqua-t-il. Au final, ils ne partent pas à cause de moi mais à cause de vous. Parce que vous voulez qu'ils partent.  
Il avait raison. Elle ne chercha donc pas à démentir.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?  
_ Rien. J'vous aime bien… Alors je vais continuer à vous emmerder sans rien tenter de concret.  
Elle sourit avec lassitude. Elle avait pris conscience que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette année, leur relation allait évoluer.  
_Vous n'êtes pas fatigué House? De constamment me tirer les couettes?  
_Vous n'avez jamais eu de couettes Cuddy, sauf dans mes fantasmes. grommela-t-il.  
Elle rit, totalement détendue.  
Mieux valait passer à un autre sujet.

Alors ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure, de tout et de rien, ne se cachant pas du bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient à communiquer aussi aisément ; se demandant même s'ils réussiraient à retrouver cette complicité une fois qu'ils quitteraient la cellule d'observation… Une fois que le produit ne ferait plus aucun effet…  
Puis House décida soudainement de s'intéresser un minimum à l'essai clinique, proposant à la doyenne d'étudier la bande imprimée par le cardiogramme. Elle ne s'y opposa pas, trop contente qu'il daigne enfin faire son métier sans un couteau sous la gorge. Elle ne lui fit d'ailleurs pas non plus remarquer qu'il était toujours torse nu.  
« Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle le trouva beau, ainsi penché sur la feuille de calculs, les sourcils froncés et le pouce dessinant de petits cercles sur sa barbe de trois jours. Alors qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée, une sensation familière s'empara de son bas ventre et elle dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Par chance, House n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, trop occupé à tenter de déchiffrer les striures qui se dessinaient sur la page des résultats.  
Ciel, qu'il était attirant. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper par les épaules et l'embrasser furieusement. Elle avait envie de lui et plus cette pensée se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, plus elle serrait les jambes convulsivement.  
La machine recommença à s'emballer.  
Elle cessa de respirer alors qu'il relevait la tête dans sa direction.  
Foutus électrodes !  
Quand son regard accrocha le sien, elle se sentit fondre devant l'air perplexe qui émanait de ses yeux bleus. Il se redressa en prenant appui sur la petite table, faisant rouler doucement les muscles de son dos.  
Nouveau cri strident de la machine.  
Elle le vit se figer un instant, semblant inquiet par un tel emballement puis se rapprocher d'elle, scrutateur. Elle retint son souffle malgré elle tandis que son visage s'arrêtait à quelque centimètre du sien.  
_ Vos pupilles sont dilatées Docteur Cuddy. déclara-t-il d'un ton caverneux.  
_ Les vôtres aussi. ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter à voix haute.  
Il fixa un instant ses lèvres avant de porter son attention sur sa nuque. Il y déposa délicatement deux doigts. Elle se sentit défaillir.  
_ Votre pouls est irrégulier. fit-il remarquer.  
_ Votre respiration est anarchique. répliqua-t-elle du même ton.  
_ Je sais. se contenta-t-il de dire.  
_ Je suis toujours en colère House.  
_ Je sais. répéta-t-il en rapprochant son visage.  
_ Vous avez envie de m'embrasser…  
C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. C'est pourquoi il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'effleurer imperceptiblement ses lèvres des siennes.  
_ J'ai envie de vous House. souffla-t-elle, totalement éprise.  
_ Je sais.  
Il combla la distance.  
La machine atteignit son pic le plus aigüe.

**FIN.**


End file.
